Pelirroja
by Japiera
Summary: Sora es pelirroja. Taichi no está tan viejo, no se afeita, y es de aquellos que creen en el destino. Taiora inspirado en "On Melancholy Hill" de Gorillaz [Reto de Genee para el foro Proyecto 1-8].


.

**Pelirroja**

_If you can't get what you want  
>Then you come with me<em>

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Su nombre es Sora, y aunque su cabello es naranjo, clasifica en el montón de los de cabello rojo. A diferencia de otros pelirrojos, como su amigo Koushiro por ejemplo, el rostro de Sora no se llena de pecas al llegar el verano, ni da la impresión que el frío del invierno le afecte demasiado, pero es probable que sus retinas no se adapten bien a la luz solar como ella habría deseado. Un defecto que se negó a reconocer, y que Taichi descubrió a los doce años.

—¡No digas disparates! —chilló ella, y con sus manos sucias de sudor y tierra, se limpió los mocos que resbalaban por más que los sorbiera

Sora falló el penal que le habría dado la victoria al equipo, y con ello, el pase a las nacionales. Sueños, sueños de niños evaporados gracias a un poste mal ubicado. Si hubiesen sido cinco centímetros a la derecha...

—¡El futbol no es lo mío, los ojos no tienen nada que ver en esto! —chilló Sora. Su cabello pelirrojo se meció de lado a lado.

Y de eso ya habían pasado más de diez años. Tal vez quince, pero definitivamente no veinte.

—No, veinte nunca —murmuró Taichi volviendo a sacar la cuenta con los dedos —no estoy tan viejo.

Decía él.

Por desgracia, Taichi ya no tenía un espejo donde comprobar el número de arrugas, o la profundidad de sus entradas. El inconsciente de Agumon explotó el baño hace cinco días, y Taichi no tenía tiempo para comprarse un espejo nuevo. Imprescindible no era, y las cucharas pueden ser útiles para otras cosas. Además, aunque era una pésima excusa, no sabía dónde vendían espejos, nunca le había tocado comprar uno.

Es por eso que no se había afeitado desde ese entonces.

—Pero haz la compra por internet —dijo Koushiro cuando entró al despacho de Taichi y le dejó una serie de documentos sobre su escritorio.

Koushiro el pelirrojo, a sus veintitantos años, casi treinta, tenía arrugas a la altura de los ojos. Finas arrugas que llegaron para quedarse. Y que se volverían más profundas conforme los mellizos crecieran y engordaran. Porque sí, también tenía hijos. Hijos, una hipoteca compartida, un anillo de matrimonio, y suegros. También tenía un canario, un auto familiar, y habían asomado algunas canas en sus patillas.

A su favor, Taichi podría decir que su amigo carecía de entradas... por ahora.

Taichi le ganaba a Koushiro por solo un año. Tal vez menos. Volvió a sacar cuentas con los dedos.

—Maldito Izzy, si tú estas viejo, yo estoy mucho más viejo, pero yo no puedo estar _tan_ viejo.

—Tengo 28 años.

—Sí, y estás arrugado y canoso.

Koushiro no se mostró ofendido.

—Paso mucho tiempo al sol recolectando muestras del _Digimundo_. Los pelirrojos tenemos piel más sensible.

—Es cierto, estás lleno de pecas. Siempre creí que las pecas ayudaban a rejuvenecer a la gente, pero ya ves.

—Tienes ideas muy raras —Koushiro observó la hora en su _digivice_ y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo—. Acuérdate de firmar los documentos, por favor.

Cuando Koushiro dejó el despacho, Taichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

En menos de un día, había pensado dos veces en Sora. En el baño quemado, y en el despacho.

Taichi, quien creía en varias cosas como por darle sabor a lo cotidiano, concluyó de un modo para nada científico, que aquello debía ser una señal del destino.

.

.

—Han bloqueado las puertas al Digimundo. Todas las puertas. La conexión es inestable.

Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por el cuello de Koushiro. Los computadores del laboratorio se habían vuelto locos y chillaban. Taichi se acercó al monitor principal y examinó la pantalla. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a descifrar los códigos y símbolos que acompañaban a Koushiro a donde sea que fuese. Y los símbolos que aparecían en pantalla no eran nada amigables.

Un virus.

—Me voy a la sede central —informó Taichi dejando su taza de té sobre el escritorio. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin afeitarse y empezaba a sentirse como una pasa. Era hora de luchar por alguna causa—. Riega las plantas en mi ausencia.

—¿Tienes plantas?

—No, pero es lo que se dice.

—No hagas rabiar a los políticos, por favor.

Taichi le guiñó un ojo. Llenó el maletín de papeles elelgidos al azar, le informó a su secretaria de sus planes, y cogió un taxi que lo llevase al aeropuerto.

La sede central de la _Digital Relationship_ se ubicaba en Tokio. Taichi trabajaba en la sede de relaciones digitales, en las oficinas diplomáticas que se encontraban en California. Hasta el momento, diplomacia era lo que menos había visto. Incluso el bueno de Koushiro había llegado al borde de la violencia física, pero de eso ya nadie se acuerda, porque en la _Digital_ así se solucionan el noventa por ciento de los problemas.

Noventa y nueve por ciento, en el caso de Taichi.

Taichi poseía una habilidad nata para sacar de quicio a cualquiera, que decía su madre, la había heredado de su padre. Aun y todo, era uno de los que más entendía de política y derecho digital, y tenía un poder de convicción y convocatoria que lo volvían en un buen orador.

Tal vez por eso se convirtió en el jefe de su división. O tal vez, igual era por esas incipientes entradas que le conferían un aire de...

—Respeto —había dicho Koushiro cuando celebraron su ascenso.

—Sabiduría —dijo a su vez Wallace alzando su copa con _champagne_.

—¡Calvicie! —Y Mimi quien es la más honesta de los tres, dio en el clavo.

Compró un boleto en primera clase y entre que veía la película de su heroína _Bridget Jones_, y trataba de sobrevivir a la turbulencia, escuchó a una azafata decir algo así:

—y como se celebra la semana de la moda en Tokio este año...

Moda.

Diseño.

Sora.

A Taichi no le quedaron más dudas de que se trataba del destino. Seguro que el virus no era la gran cosa y que cuando llegase a Tokio, ya casi todo estaría resuelto. Entonces podría tomarse una semana de vacaciones, y de repente, ir a las playas del norte donde escuchó que ahora vivía la pelirroja de su amiga.

.

.

En Tokio estaban todos de los nervios.

El presidente de la _Digital _estrechó la mano de Taichi con alivio. Taichi era sinónimo de calma en muchos ambientes políticos.

—Qué bueno que vino, señor Yagami, qué bueno. El asunto está caldeado. Que dicen que es una estrategia política, que es un ataque terrorista, y no vea como están en Naciones Unidas. No, y eso no lo es todo, los grupos conspiracionistas dicen que todo esto es culpa de las farmacéuticas.

—¿Las farmacéuticas? —Taichi estaba deseando la llamada de Koushiro en la que le diría que todo era una falsa alarma y ya podía irse a comer helados, visitar a sus padres, o contactar a Sora—. Bueno, no se amargue, que siempre habrá gente intentando verle el lado turbio a las cosas. Usted ni caso.

—No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, muchacho.

Taichi se sintió satisfecho con ese «muchacho». El presidente era un hombre ya de edad, estaba rojo, y le tiritaba la barriga. Era una barriga prominente típica de cargos como el suyo. Taichi había notado como su propia barriga se había comenzado a abultar un poco. No demasiado, solo lo sabían él y la pretina de sus calzoncillos. Koushiro el pelirrojo, sin embargo, sudaba tanto que cada vez estaba más flaco. Y sin entradas ¡que disgusto!

—Mira, aquí vine Hong con las noticias. A ver qué nos cuenta.

Una chica china cruzó corriendo el vestíbulo y luego de una reverencia muy corta, le entregó al presidente una tabla digital. Su rostro fatigado pero radiante auguraba buenas noticias.

—_Señol_ _Plesidente_, hemos _loglado_ _leestablecel_ la comunicación con el digimundo. Los técnicos están haciendo _esfuelzos_ _pala_ _tlansportal_ a los civiles, y en unas _holas_...

Y siguió hablando con su pronunciación china.

Taichi se hizo con la tableta digital y pasó sus dedos por la pantalla táctil. El problema de cuando se cierran las puertas, es que no solo no se puede entrar al digimundo, sino que tampoco se puede salir de él. Es una suposición sencilla, pero sus implicancias no son tan obvias: quedarse encerrado en el digimundo es peligroso, y pasar la noche en aquel lugar... eso sí que no había que tomárselo a la ligera.

Hace ya dos días que las puertas se habían cerrado y muchas personas se habían quedado atrapados allí adentro. Niños. Familias. Diabéticos que necesitaban su insulina.

—¿Ya se sabe la causa? —preguntó el presidente a Hong.

—Es un _vilus infolmatico_, señor. Todavía se desconoce la _plocedencia_, se _olganizalá_ una investigación apenas _telmine _el _ploceso_ de evacuación.

—Parece que tienen todo bajo control aquí —dijo Taichi revisando su celular—. Si no le molesta Presidente, todavía tengo asuntos que tratar. Estamos en contacto.

Palabras de un muchacho que juega a ser adulto.

.

.

Taichi se arrojó a la cama y aflojó el nudo de la corbata. El baño del hotel sí tenía espejo, y este le mostró a un naufrago. Como suena. Su resolución tajante fue la de comprarse una afeitadora al día siguiente, de seguro que había una máquina expendedora donde las vendían, en Japón existen ese tipo de cosas.

Encendió la televisión.

—No fastidies —masculló irritado. En todos los canales hablaban del trabajo. Políticos intentando ganar votos, famosos contando su experiencia, y por tres segundo, apareció el rostro de Koushiro más demacrado y ojeroso que nunca. Seguro que llevaba más de 24 horas despierto.

Decía la nota periodística:

«_Los técnicos lograron abrir la puerta en los laboratorios con sede en California por un margen de cinco hora, logrando evacuar a todos quienes se habían quedado encerrados. Actualmente, el equipo trabaja por volver a recuperar la comunicación, pero_…»

Taichi tomó su teléfono.

—Te vi en pantalla. Estás cada día más viejo, Izzy.

—Koushiro está durmiendo ahora —era Mimi— ¿Y tú no deberías hacer lo mismo? Es de noche allá.

Taichi fue cambiando los canales.

—Todavía estoy con esto del jet lag. ¿No lo puedes despertar? Necesito hablarle algunas cosas de trabajo.

—¡NO! —y estuvo a punto de colgar. Pero Taichi fue mucho más rápido en decir algo fuera de lugar.

—¡Es Sora! ¡Mimi, es Sora!

Por las pantallas del televisor, un canal donde no hablaban del _Digimundo_. Imágenes de modelos desfilando por una pasarela. Mujeres delgadas y altas, con llamativo cabello rojo, rizado, y vestidos estilizados. Maquillaje, zapatos de tacón, hombros pecosos.

Y la responsable de la barbarie, con el cabello muy corto y lentes ahumados.

—Para esta temporada, he decidido explorar la belleza tras el color rojo. Dicen que los pelirrojos no deberíamos usar ropas rojas, y están en lo cierto, pero me he dicho ¿y por qué no? ¡Qué injusticia! A mí me encanta ese color.

—Pero su cabello es naranjo, no rojo.

—Peor me lo pones. Rojo y Naranjo sí que no va. Y si mi amigo de la infancia Koushiro me llegase a oír, o en su defecto su esposa…

Taichi golpeó el colchón de su cama y le pidió a Mimi el número de contacto de Sora. Ese edificio que había a espaldas de Sora, ese era un edificio de Shibuya. Lo reconocía, la arquitectura del centro no había cambiado tanto. Sora no estaba en el norte, se encontraba en Tokio, y probablemente muy cerca ¿Quién sabe? Era para no creerlo.

—Hace años que no se de Sora, pero creo que tengo anotado en alguna parte el teléfono de la academia de flores de su madre.

Taichi cortó la llamada y corrió a la recepción. Alguna operadora le daría el teléfono, seguro.

O también, chocaría con Sora mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

—¡Pelirroja! —saludó casi sin aire. Solo podía pensar en la palabra _destino_.

Sora tampoco podía creerlo. Y por devolverle el saludo, ella dijo:

—¡Barbas! —y ambos rieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>_

_Holas! Soy Japi, no soy pelirroja, y estoy escribiendo un Taiora, a pedido de Genee quien me retó a ello. Este capítulo es más introductorio que otra cosa. Prometo que los futuros sí serán más Taiora. Me has dado un reto muy pauteado,y aunque eso puede ser bueno porque encausa la historia, también es malo porque me gusta tener un poco más de margen y no limitarme. Pero bueno... los retos son eso: retos. Y aquí estoy, al fin cumpliendo._

_¿Era lo que esperabas? Ojalá te guste. Escrito con amor, y margaritas cuando quieras ;)_

_(pd. y gracias a todos quienes no son Genee y han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Margaritas para ustedes también)_


End file.
